Caroline and torchwood
by Punkgirl143
Summary: She was just your average super genius, until she learned about torchwood. rated t just in case, for possible later chapters. * this is my first story *


This is my first story enjoy..ps i may rewrite it when i have time to fix the glitches.

CAROLINE AND TORCHWOOD

By Shana M. Weiss copyright 2013 I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 1: to aunt's house

Caroline is packing for collage. She was normal long black hair and skinny with emerald eyes. She was kind and caring and treated everyone with respect. Most of the time. She has one month until classes start. But her mum insisted that she go early to spend quality time with her aunt and get to know the area before it stars. She didn't argue plus she would be out of London for Christmas and with all the alien activity she was glad.

"Mum have you seen my purple and black jacket?"

"Yes it hanging in the wash room"

"Thanks mum"

"So you exited to go to your aunt's house? The cab should be here in a few. Starting collage! So exiting and at your age..."

"MUM"

"Sorry dear"

HONK HONK

"Op there's the cab bye dear, have everything?"

"YES mum. I've got to go. I love you, bye."

Caroline hoped into the cab. Caroline is a genius. She stared high school at age 10 and now just 14 heading from her home in London, England to go to Cardiff to stay with her aunt. She checked her cell 4 new messages from her boyfriend. It was no coincidence that she chose the college program close to him. She and him met at a conference for super smart kids like her but more on them later.

Caroline was adjusting her dark black eye shadow and adding her favorite vampy lip color to her lips just as she pulled up to her aunts apartment she paid the cabbie and got out. "Here goes nothing" she thought as she walked up to the come. "Hullo auntie Gwen it's me Caroline let me up"

Chapter 2: torchwood? What's that?

"Hello Caroline how was the trip"

"Long n' boring I'm starving what's for dinner?"

"Rhys and I were going to take you out"

"Can we just pick up and bring here? I'm wiped."

"Sure hon"

The door opened "There's my man" said Gwen with a smirk

"Hullo darling hey Caroline how's it goin' "

She just rolled her eyes and said "Fine Uncle Rhys. How about some pizza I have a craving"

With a twinkle in her eyes Gwen smiled "I know just the place"

After 20 min of driving they ended up in the middle of Cardiff Bay. They drove up to this dive of a pizza place called Jubilee Pizza

"What's so special about this crappy place? It looks like a dive." Asked Caroline

"We order here from work all the time its good."

They went inside and the man from behind the counter looked up and said "Hey torchwood the usual right? 4 large? What toppings do they want this time? You didn't call in they would have been made already."

"No it's just one pizza half plain, half pepperoni for 3 tonight."

"Sure be ready in 10 min."

Then Caroline asked the question Gwen had hoped shed never ask "Gwen what's torchwood?"

"That's what people call where I work now drop it"

"But I …"

"I SAID DROP IT"

Now in all of Caroline's memory she never knew her aunt to yell. Ever. So something was going on that she didn't know or wasn't supposed to know. Being the genius that she was, Caroline soaks up info and always wants to learn more, especially when she isn't supposed to know about it." Torchwood I must remember that" she thinks.

Chapter 3: Finding torchwood/ Jack we have a problem.

She had stayed up all night researching. "Torchwood what are you?" there were many theories that once the London base was destroyed at Canary Warf they moved to another location. Others say they are allies with a man in a blue police box that seems to pop up throughout time. Others say they hunt aliens. But no matter what she found she always saw a name Captain Jack Harkness.

She pushed back from her laptop at one am and decided to go to bed. "I'll look up more after Gwen leaves for work" she said to herself.

That morning she walked into the kitchen and saw a note that read

_Dear Caroline,_

_Rhys had to go to work and so did I. there's a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice in the fridge. I don't know when we will be back so I left some money on the counter for dinner help yourself to anything in the fridge. _

_Love, _

_Auntie Gwen_

_p.s. don't go out on your own. Or at least call me first if you are._

"Sigh, I guess I'm alone for today" then she had an idea, picked up her phone and texted her boyfriend 'hey no 1 is here want 2 hang'. And she waited

….

"Hey Gwen, want coffee? I just brewed some."

"No thanks Ianto"

"Jack wants to talk to you'

"Figured"

Gwen walked down toward the elevator dreading telling the team what's going on.

"Morning Gwen" mumbled Owen

"Someone's happy, morning tosh"

"Morning Gwen, pay no attention to him he's just angry that we've had no activity in the past few weeks. But I must admit the rift has been pretty quiet lately."

"And now I'm stuck doing work that makes me want to shoot myself"

"You'll get over it Owen, Gwen in my office now." Came a voice, they turned and saw it was jack, their boss.

"Yes, sir" mumbled Owen.

"Jack we have a problem with my niece."

"Yeah I saw you take her to the pizza place last night. What was that about?"

"She had a craving, but she heard them say torchwood. And jack she s curios."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Which niece is this one again?"

"The genius"

"That is not good I have to call the team. Ianto, we've got a problem bring the team up"

10 min later they were in the conference room.

"So she's so smart that she's starting college here in a month and she's only 14 years old." Owen said.

"Wow and I thought I knew everything." Whispered Ianto.

"Now I wanted to let you know that we will be bringing her in give her a tour then give her the pill agreed?" Jack asked.

They all nodded their heads except for Gwen.

"Gwen you know the rules..."

"Just promise me on thing she won't be hurt or have any brain damage, because she has a future jack and even though I'm not her mum I don't want her future thrown away because of this."

There was a silence.

"JACK."

"No harm will come to her, I promise."

"Fine I'll go and get her."

And with that Gwen left.

Chapter 4: violations.

Caroline was just reading one last article. This nut job had a theory that if you found out the location of torchwood they would wipe your memory, which she found utterly ridiculous. Then she heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it.

"Ryan!" she squealed.

"Hullo sweetheart," he said between kisses," happy anniversary." And he pulled out a necklace shaped like a heart.

"Oh Ryan it's beautiful!"

"Turn it over."

"forever yours, Ryan, oh my god," she paused," ya know were all alone until my aunt gets back, wanna turn on the TV. And not watch it."

They sat down and started snogging. The moment his hand drifted up she stopped.

"No Ryan, stop."

"Come on babe it's not gonna hurt anyone." He tried to continue kissing her.

"No Ryan, let's just watch TV."

Ryan had a dark look on his face and jumped on top of her.

"NO, Ryan stop! Get off! Help! HELP! God PLEASE!" Caroline screamed.

At the sound of screaming outside her apartment, Gwen burst through the door with her gun.

"GET OFF HER OR I SHOOT."

"Gwen, help me." Whispered Caroline.

"Alright I'm getting off." Ryan said.

"Out."

"Bye sweetheart, I'll call you"

"I SAID OUT."

When he left Caroline burst out crying.

"What happened dear?"

"He tried something but I said no and he jumped me."

"Wait you let him in?"

"He's my boyfriend, well was, I chose the program here in Cardiff because he was here and the only other time I would get to see him is at the genius conventions. Now I wish I could just forget this whole night."

"I understand. I'm taking you with me to work I can keep an eye on you there."

"You work with the police right? I want to report this."

"No I don't work with them anymore. I will report it in the morning ok?"

"Yeah."

"Come on lets go."

As Gwen closed the door she noticed scales on the floor. They were green and about the size of guitar picks. She brought them with her. As they walked out Ryan slinked back into the shadows. He turned on the tracker in the necklace.

"That's it sweetheart bring me to torchwood, hahahahahHAHAHAHHA." He laughed as his piercing blue eyes flickered in the night.

Chapter 5: welcome to torchwood.

It was a silent ride to torchwood, Caroline didn't wasn't to talk and Gwen didn't know what to say. It was a relief to both when they finally arrived at the front of the building. When they walked in,

"Hello I'm Ianto, you must be Caroline. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks." Caroline replied, even if she didn't believe the post she didn't want anything from an alien institute. What if they put something in her glass?

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Ianto, just get her a _plain_ glass of water. I want to talk to Jack first before we do anything."

"Right, I'll let him know."

"Come on Caroline lets go."

As the door open to torchwood Caroline's eyes lit up in wonder as she saw the alien tech in front of her. She was like a kid in a candy shop with all this new information to suck up.

"This place is amazing. Just imagine what we could do with this stuff." Caroline said. All of her worries from the past few hours gone.

"That's our job. To find ways for humans to use alien technology to protect themselves." said a voice from behind her. Caroline turned and saw 3 people.

"Hi I'm Toshiko everyone calls me Tosh"

"I'm Owen."

"Captain Jack Harkness, Welcome to Torchwood."

…

"Owen can you run these through a scanner, I found them outside my apartment?"

"Sure, what are they?"

"Scales I found outside of my apartment, but there too big for any lizard I know of."

"I'll get right on it."

Ianto gave Caroline her water and as she pretended to sip it Tosh gave her a tour. While in Jacks office, he and Gwen talked (Argued).

"She was attacked tonight Jack."

"All the more reason we should give her the pill this way she won't remember a thing."

"It's not just that jack, it was her boyfriend and he was giving off a vibe…"

"Don't tell me, you think he's an alien don't you?"

"Well..."

"No no no you know we have to do this. Its protocol."

"Okay then how do you explain these outside my door just after he left?" And she pulled out the scales.

Jack got up and ran to Owen, "How fast can you get the DNA on those scales?"

Chapter 6: My boyfriends an alien?!

Tosh took Caroline to the conference room to talk.

"I don't know why I couldn't question her I am her aunt."

"I have a feeling she'd lie to you, Owen any word on the DNA of those scales?" Jack said.

"Yea, similar to lizards on earth but can survive high amounts of gamma radiation, translation not of this Earth."

…

"So tell me about your boyfriend."

"Gwen said you weren't with the police, and yet you're questioning me about the attack?"

"Attack, you were attacked by him?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Later, what do you know about him, his past, his family?"

"Nothing."

"What do you know about him Caroline?"

"Nothing, just that he likes astronomy and aliens. You know scfi, things like that."

"Thank you, just wait here."

"Like I have anywhere else to go." She mumbled.

…

"Okay, she knows nothing I say this alien wants her for something, and we should keep an eye on her until we catch it." Owen said.

"We should tell her." Said Tosh.

"Tell me what?"

"Sit down dear." Gwen whispered

"I hate when adult do this…"

"We think Ryan's an alien."

There was a silence.

"Oh my god…"

"I know it's hard to believe…"

"I snogged an ALIEN!"

"I like her." Chirped Owen.

"Shut up Owen." Seethed Gwen, "I know it's a big shock but he wants something with you but were going to protect you alright?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

Then the lights flickered out.

"Ianto what's going on?" jack shouted

"I don't know sir and I know everything!"

Caroline snorted at the comment.

"Watch it." Whispered Ianto.

"So you promise to protect her?"

"Ryan?"

"Miss me sweetheart? God knows I missed you."

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Caroline's scream rang through the hub. When the lights came back on she was wrapped up in the tail of a lizard with the sharp tip aimed at her neck. But this lizard was standing up on two legs with piercing blue eyes and shoulder length black hair.

"Miss me sweetheart? I sure missed you." He hissed in her ear.

She tried to struggle but his tail around her waist was to strong and he pressed the tip of his tail into her neck so hard a little dribble of blood trickled down her pale neck. Jack, Owen, Tosh, and Gwen all pulled out there guns at the same time.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, no struggling there will be time for that later… and as for you torchwood, guns on the ground. And if you follow us," he removed her necklace," I explode the bomb in this little thing." And he dropped it to the floor.

They all lowered their guns to the floor slowly.

"If you hurt her…" Gwen warned

The lizard looked at her. Jack got Caroline's attention and mouthed 'Keep him talking' and she nodded her head which added a new stream of blood down her neck.

"What do you want from me?" asked Caroline in a surprisingly calm voice, as she slowly moved her and inside her jacket.

"I'm glad you asked little lady, I want your knowledge, my people think your race will make the perfect slaves, and once I've absorbed all the knowledge I can from you and your little genius friends I think you'd make the perfect little playthings don't you? Hss sss sss ss." His laugh was dry and slithery.

"Please..."

"What let you go? Sorry sweetheart that ain't gonna work on me now."

"Forgive me." Her hand whipped out with such speed and force the lizard didn't have time to react. Her knife had landed in his eye and he howled in pain as he crumbled to the floor, letting Caroline go. Gwen ran to her niece while jack and Owen took ahold of the lizard. Caroline had started sobbing.

"Shh its okay he can't hurt you anymore." Gwen whispered in the girl's ear as they took the lizard to his cell.

…

Two hours had passed and after the shock had worn off, the hub went back to business as they got the amnesia drug ready.

"I still don't think we should do this, she's my niece what if she remembers, like I did, and what do we do then?"

"If that happens we will decide then, now we follow protocol." Replied Jack.

"Plus she won't remember this horrible night, she'll just think he died in a car crash." Owen whispered.

"Fine, let's just get it over with."

They watched from the conference room as Ianto offered her a drink.

…

"Can I get you a soda? You look like you need a drink."

"Sure, thanks coke please if you have it."

Ten seconds later he was back with a glass. 'That's odd', she thought,' most of the time, people just give you a can'. Then she remembered the article on the amnesia drug.

"Actually I'm fine, I'm not thirsty and I'm jittery enough without the caffeine and sugar."

"Can I get you anything else then?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine thanks."

They were all taken a back they looked at Jack to know what to do.

"She knows." He said.

"How does she know?' tosh asked.

"A super smart teen and a web browser can find a lot of information." Owen replied.

"Owen get a shot ready." Jack ordered.

"A shot? Of the amnesia meds? Is it safe?" Gwen asked.

"Yea you wouldn't believe how many people know what we do." Owen said.

"What?"

"Let's move people." Jack said.

They left the room and went to their desks while Owen got the shot ready. Caroline felt the tension in the air as she figured out what to do. Any running would be blocked by the big steel door that was locked. Her knife was confiscated as evidence. Her only option was the gun 15 feet away and her opponents were bigger stronger and probably faster than her.

They all watched her intently as they saw Owen mixing the shot. Any attempt at escape and she would be tackled to the ground and restrained until they could wipe her memories. Gwen was torn between family and duty, the same battle she fights daily. But she knew somewhere deep inside this was the right thing to do.

Caroline made up her mind, if she just sat there, they would eventually get her so she decided to go for the gun. The team saw the determination in her face and knew she was up to something. When she moved they all knew she was heading for the gun. She didn't make it 5 feet before Jack was pinning her arms behind her and tosh was holding her legs. They dragged her kicking and screaming to the med center at the back of the hub and strapped her down.

"Gwen please don't do this, I can help you guys I can't go back now please?!PLEASE?!" she screamed and thrashed more. When she knew she couldn't escape she just started weeping.

"Jack I can't watch, I can't." Gwen whispered.

"Go." He said

"Coward..." Caroline whispered

They all looked at her.

"You heard me. YOU'RE A COWARD. YOU ALL ARE." She screamed "look me in the eye if you're not."

None of them could, not even jack.

"I knew it." She grumbled

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Owen whispered.

This stated a new round or thrashing and screaming. Caroline desperately tried to get out of her bonds, then she felt a prick and suddenly it was like trying to fight through mud. I must fight, I must fight, I must fight. She said to herself over and over. 'But you're so tired', a voice in her head said 'give in.'

"I muuus fffight." she said out loud. She looked at the adults before her the colors swirling around her.

"Cowards." She muttered then the world went dark.

…

The lizard's eye hurt like hell. He had heard the scuffle upstairs and assumed they whipped her memory. He smiled his yellow teeth shining in the light. 'Now that they have me they won't suspect a thing.' He laughed his dry hissing laugh. "Goodbye sweetheart", he said out loud, "I'll see you again soon." He closed his eyes and slept dreaming of revenge on the little Earth girl and Torchwood.

_To be continued?_


End file.
